1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is one of those various items of sporting goods, in particular practice aid gold clubs serving to facilitate muscle memory in respect of, in the present instance, the art of putting golf balls.
2. Possible Prior Art
The following references set forth devices that may resemble but which are significantly different from the instant invention:
______________________________________ Inventor Invention Patent No. Date ______________________________________ Cook, Golf Putter Head D 236,517 08/26/75 Raymon W. Worrell Golf Practice Apparatus 3,649,029 03/14/72 Rydeck Golf Club Swinging 4,355,810 10/26/82 Training Device Wilson Alignment System for 5,333,875 08/02/94 Golf Ball Driving and Hitting Matt Whitfield Putter 4,805,922 02/21/89 Sheltman Device For Putting 5,246,233 09/21/93 et al. Training Artola Putter with Guide Finn or 5,441,272 08/15/95 Mark J. M. Self Golf Putting Aid 2,858,133 10/28/58 Burke Bulge Putter 5,333,873 08/02/94 Sharp Golf Putter with 5,052690 10/01/91 Alignment Means Green Golf Putter with a Corian 5,324,031 06/28/94 Cannon Putterhead Apparatus and 5,273,282 12/28/93 Method of Manufacture Golf Putter ______________________________________